A World Of Silence Shattered By Moonlight
by Micheal Psych
Summary: To make the long story short, I've always had a huge childhood crush on Emily.


**Prologue**

**I was seven years old when Corpse Bride first came out. Either it was fate or not, but the film utterly entranced me, not by the story or the animation, but by the characters. One, in particular, I have adored even today Emily. If there's one thing that I hope that I remember till the day I die is my love for this undead goddess.**

**During my elementary school recess, I've changed all the senses that involved Emily, so many times. My passion is so strong to the point that I started to see her as an imaginary companion. Granted I was at that age where I would do something like that. But this one had a much deeper meaning. When I was a kid, I was on a total route when it came to companionship and love. My mom was abandoned by both of mine and my brother's dad. Plus everyone else in my life had their own lives. Even if it does sound sappy, Emily became**** an eternal beacon of light and hope in my eyes.**

**Eyes that have not dimmed even throughout my teen and current adult years. If ****e****ven if I could marry Emily, even for a short while I would know exactly what my wedding vows would be for her.**

"**My darling sweet and beloved Emily, there are not enough words to tell you how genuinely thankful i am for knowing you. Long before you came into existence, I was clueless when it came to what love is, what it means to sacrifice your heart for the one who is the most precious to you. You are the one who taught me that at such a young age. Even when I went through my teens and current adult years. The times I spent with you in my youth, although fantasies. Still, run rapid in my mind to this very day. So in the words of the vows, Victor once said to you, my dear sweet Emily. ****I ask you to be mine."**

**Chapter 1: As One Story Ends A New One Begins**

** "The remains of my past have finally been shattered, and although it was devastating to let my beloved Victor be with that other . . . I mean. Miss Victoria. Though I suppose she is now Victoria Van Dort. Not that it matters to remember any of this, although if there is one thing that I wish to retain in the great beyond. It is the short, yet wonderful time I've had with the victor. Even with its times that seem devastating, it was indeed the closest I've ever experienced the essence of true love." the last of the thoughts I've had swarming in my mind as my once blue and decaying body changed into a cluster of angelic butterflies as I ascended into heaven. Fully prepared to finally rest in peace . . . Well, at least I thought I was.**

**Instead of reverting to my appearance I once had before my death, which consisted of my peach-colored skin and honey-blond hair. But instead, I held the same blue and gloomy appearance I still had in the land of the dead. The only upside is that the areas that were in the state of decomposition. But it doesn't excuse the fact that . . .**

"**If it makes you feel any better, I think you look beautiful whether you're dead or alive." a mysterious voice said, replacing my train of thought with a shiver down my spine.**

"**Who said that?" with a questioning tone in my voice, hoping to know precisely where i am as well as wanting to show some hospitality to the one who gave me such a nice compliment. I was then greeted by a slight tap on the shoulder, causing me to turn to experience my first interaction. **

**I was greeted by a young man, very literally in fact. With such fair skin as white as snow, I was sporting short curly as golden as the most beautiful of wedding rings. But it was nothing compared to those eyes, which hold a shade of blue equal to that of my skin.**

**He figuratively projected this strange aura as if a mix of multiple people. He was wide-eyed and curious as a child yet. . ."Serious seasoned as a full-grown adult." the man said seemingly finishing my thoughts.**

"**How did you know what I was going to say," I asked**

"**I've been watching you for some time now Emily. Never in my life have witnessed a tale with such tragedy and wondrous passion," he explained**

"**Are you some guardian angel?"**

"**Well. . . I was kind of hoping I would ask you that question."**

"**Meaning?" As I raise a brow with a curious look on my face.**

"**I think it's best if I just show you what I mean?" he said as he gently grabbed my hand, which led to the both of us being sent from the previous location to one that looks like a schoolyard.**

"**Are you okay Emily?"**

**'He wants to know about my well being. Why is he so considerate,' I thought to myself, the way he's been acting is so similar to how I treated him . . .**

"**Thump"**

"**Thump"**

"**Thump"**

**My heart started beating out of my chest. A feeling that I've not felt since my time with. . . . "Stop reliving in the past." I thought to myself, and for a good reason.**

**I've already severed all of my ties to my past life. Although it took years and patience, I was finally set free from my purgatory. Besides, he probably has someone of his own. Whoever she is must be lucky to be with . . . **

**"What is your name?" I finally had enough talking to myself; I finally worked up the nerve to ask what this gentleman's name was.**

**Before he could answer a distinct musical tune that was all too familiar to my ears and for a good reason, this tune was the same one that was part of a duet that i played with Victor a while back. But in this case, the source of the familiar tune is what surprised me the most. It wasn't from a piano but rather a xylophone, and it was beautifully played by a little boy, who looked exactly like...Before I could say anything, the mysterious man gave me a soft kiss on my cheek.**

"**Mine and that little boy's name is Christian," he said**

**Leaving me with more questions than answers, one, in particular, i hope i could find the answer too soon**

"**Does he have feelings for me?" I thought to myself as I touched the cheek Christian kissed which still left with a warm feeling inside.**

**Chapter 2: Times May Change But Feelings Stay The Same (Part 1)**

"**If I could just tell Emily I am just not a kid."**

**Those words that Christian spoke about himself have stuck with me for not a day, or week, or even a month. But a total of 13 years, and for a good reason. Ever since I've become his companion back when he was a child, he has done nothing but surprised me with how special and unique he is. When I first started accompanying him, he was very quiet and timid even more than Victor was. But after a while began to notice that he was much more comfortable expressing himself with his actions instead of using his words. He's an experienced singer and performer. I have been into three school plays. As well as self-teaching myself numerous other hobbies. Surprisingly he never seems to remain happy.**

"**Sounds a lot like you in your previous life." a familiar voice stated to me from behind me.**

"**Isn't there anything that you can't compare to yourself?" I said as it turned out to face the man I have spent more time with than Christian whom he responded with a light chuckle.**

"**Oh Emily, even after thirteen years of being together. You still haven't figured out how I think."**

"**Well you are his subconscious, i don't think even he knows how you think."**

**I'll admit even though they are the same person; there's something about Christian consciousness that seems different to himself. When it comes to expressing his emotions, he is as open as a book. If I talked to him in the flesh, he would remain quiet and distant.**

"**So you're worried about his happiness . . . or rather my happiness."**

"**It's just that . . . whenever I see you accomplish something or help someone that would well deserve praise. You seem to act like it's nothing to get obsessed over it."**

"**Well, the answer I give to most people who ask that question is that I'm naturally humble."**

"**However once I turned eighteen, I started to take a rain check on my answer. Which led me to become a follower of the old saying."**

"**Time does not stand still."**

**While I enjoyed the sound of his voice, I found it hard to contain myself by this point. He looked so handsome when he had that smile, and he couldn't stop stretching it while sharing his vast wisdom. Eventually, I've succumbed to the growing, longing feeling in her chest. I jumped right at the skeleton, wrapping my arms around his frame and leaning upwards to lay a kiss on his lips that have given me such heavenly words to listen to although I was a bit disappointed that Christian's conciseness did not return my token gesture with one of his own.**

**Admittedly I was expecting his initial reaction since he's about as physically touchable as I am. It makes me wonder if I would get the same response from a certain someone. Having then made my decision, I broke up our kiss and walked away to get ready for the surprise I have in store for the real Christian.**

"**Whatever it is, I'm sure I will love it just as much as I love you." his conscience said having once again read my mind.**

"**Why do you love me? Why?" I asked**

"**I think it's best if you hear it from my actual lips," he said before he vanished, leaving me to follow his lead.**

**Chapter 3: Times May Change But Feelings Stay The Same (Part 2)**

**When Christian's subconscious said that time doesn't stand still, he should have been more specific on the concept of his advice. Just waiting to have some alone time with him outside of his mind was not a fun experience. Most of his own time is spent focusing on things like errands as well as numerous projects he sets up for himself. I was starting to think that I should have stayed in Christian's head. At least that way I wouldn't be reminded of waiting on...**

**"Don't you dare think that way, Emily! There is no way that you're going to go through another break... .so. `` I said to myself before being cut off by a glimpse of something on his work desk that left me speechless. There were seven beautiful drawings of Christian and me.**

**"He does…" I thought to myself before being quickly cut back to reality by a very familiar voice from behind me.**

**"Hello? Christian said with a questioning tone, so I turned to meet his gaze. He was wearing a black and grey jacket with a white undershirt with blue pants, and brown shoes. In my mind, I thought he was handsome.**

**"Hello . . . How are you? I said with a bit of rattling in my tone**

**"Good now that you're here," he responded with a welcoming tone**

**With the butterflies in my stomach fluttering like crazy i decided to make a bold move by giving Christian a great big bear hug, and to my luck, he hugged me back.**

**"You know for a corpse you're warmer than a fire."**

**"Stop! You're making me blush!"I said as I ruffled up his hair.**

**"Can I ask you a personal question, Emily?"**

**Yes, Christian?**

***sigh* if we were a couple … Do you think I could ever break your heart? When I heard that, I flinched at that, almost as if I was reliving my death at the hands of Lord Barkis.**

**" What! Christian, no, no. Of course not! You have too much goodness in your heart to do such a thing. "**

**"Yes, I know that it's just that. . . Well, when I was a kid growing up with my mom and two brothers. We didn't exactly have a stable bond with our dads. My oldest brother and I had a dad who was never around. And my youngest brother's dad was physically and mentally abusive to all of us. It got so bad that we had to move away. I sometimes fear that I could end being just as worse or even more when I have a family of my own. It makes me sick just thinking about it." he said**

**"Sh, sh, sh. Don't worry about love. You'll never hurt me. Never." I assured him as I tighten my hug. Even though Christian wasn't crying, he might have well have been.**

**"You know there was a reason why I drew those drawings of us."**

**"During these past few years, I've tried my hand at finding a girlfriend. My first attempts at this were back in high school. Each of them was attracted to my artistic skills … but not so much with my other traits. Though granted it turned out that each of them was either with someone else or weren't looking for a relationship. So I decided to try using online dating … which turned out to be the equivalent of a Venus flytrap. Each time I tried this method; I ended up being close to being blackmailed into doing … illegal acts. It took me a total of five times to just quit not just the whole finding love thing in general."**

**" Then I remembered all those fantasies I had of you when i was a kid out of all the things that have stayed with me since childhood. Your tale stuck with me through thick and thin. You've taught what real love is and what it means to sacrifice one's happiness for others. Which gave me the idea to create sketches of us as a couple … which now that i think about it sounds a bit childish. "**

**Having heard all that I needed to, I decided to follow through with what I set out to do.**

**"Christian."**

**"Yes…"**

**I grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him towards me for a passionate kiss. I move my mouth around him freely, and my hands moved throughout his hair as I deepen the kiss even more. What's best about this is that unlike the kiss I gave to his subconscious. He got into it as his hand's travel up and down my curves. I wanted to go on longer, but sadly unlike with his psyche, Christian needed air, so i ended our kiss. I sigh and lean against his chest incomplete content.**

**"Please… never forget my love for you."**

**"Wait… you love… what did I ever do to deserve...?  
"Everything … When I was finally set free from my purgatory, I thought that it was finally the end of me. But then I met you, the one man who loves me just as much as anyone I've ever known."**

**" But … I've taken your chance at a restful slumber after suffering so much heartbreak. Plus I just forgot that you didn't mean anything special. Any woman in your situation wouldn't give a guy like me …"**

**I didn't give Christian a chance to finish his sentence as I placed my hand on his lips.**

**"You don't give yourself enough credit for the kind of person you are. I've met a lot of people in my previous life that knew more about the world than I did. But you're by far the most miraculous example of it. I'll admit when my soul ascended. I wouldn't have imagined that I would spend my afterlife being attached to a seven-year-old boy."**

**"But then i saw you live out your life, seeing you achieve such amazing feats, and suffer such hardships that i could never imagine seeing anyone go through — gaining such knowledge and abilities with the kind of advantages you were born with. That's what I like about you Christian, so talented but unbelievably humble. I couldn't think of anyone more deserving of my heart than you." I said to him, pouring out all of my love.**

**"But how do you know I won't do something devastating to it?" he asked, still worried about what could happen. So I pointed at his lovely drawings**

**"Well, with your cute and romantic drawings. It's not like we don't have proof of our love. Plus when you're busy with your life, I'll have your subconscious to keep me company." I stated to him. After that, there was a moment of silence before Christian broke it up**

**"Emily … can I ask you a question," he asked**

**"Of course."**

**"With us together meaning we get to have kisses as we had a while ago?" He asked, leaving me to shed a single tear of joy.**

**"That and many more ...darling" I answered smiling as I glanced over at my now eternal lover, suddenly aware of how blue his eyes were, how soft his hair seemed, how handsome and defined his face had become since I first met him. I stroked his cheek again, and tears of happiness welled up in my eyes.**

**He then twirls me around by my hand before he then tilts my body slightly as he cradles me similar to the end of a romantic dance**

**"if you don't forget my love for you, then I'll always remember yours for me."**

**"I will…" he didn't give me a chance to finish my sentence as he gave me a passionate kiss. I grabbed his cheeks and added more passion to it as well. He then carefully picked me up bridal style so as to not break up the sensations of our kiss. He then spun us around ever so slowly as to make this right moment even more fantastic. He then broke up our kiss and sat me back on your feet. We were both in complete silent bliss.**

**Christian was the first to break up the silence.**

**"if dreams were like this then I would never want to wake up."**

**"Me neither," I said agreeing**

**"It was like i was in a fairytale" he stated**

**I couldn't help but giggle at what he said as he stroked his cheek.**

**"You are my fairytale."**

**THE END**


End file.
